La Leyenda de Thor
by Pollux Dioscuros
Summary: Thor comienza a forjar su leyenda ¡enfrentando a Los Gigantes de Hielo!


Dos golpes cruzaron su rostro y lo hicieron casi perder el conocimiento. El ferroso sabor de la sangre le invadió las papilas, mientras que sentía como una mano levantaba su rostro jalándolo del cabello.

-¿Sigues consciente, maldito asgardiano?- Escuchó decir en su lengua, pronunciada con el acento de la nación vecina de Bluegraad. -¡Mejor!- Agregó aquella voz. –Ymir ha pedido que te llevemos a su presencia.

Los hombres que lo sostenían fueron detrás del temible monstruo que preguntara momentos antes si seguía consciente. Fue arrastrado hasta una casa de campaña que se encontraba hacia el fondo de aquel acuartelamiento. Los fuegos de los soldados bluegradianos brillaban, y con decepción comprobó la presencia de asgardianos también. Escuchó las risas de algunos de aquellos hombres que se habían embarcado en la aventura de la rebelión.

Lo lanzaron pesadamente al suelo, frente a un hombre de aspecto tosco. Thor miró con esfuerzo, a través de la penumbra, al líder de aquella gente apostada en la provincia Oriental de Jotüngheim. Pudo observar las botas tradicionales de piel de oso.

-Despiértenlo.- Ordenó la voz del hombre a cuyos pies se encontraba.

Un cubo de agua helada lo sacó del sopor en que lo había sumido la paliza que recibiera por parte de su captor y sus hombres.

-¿Te puedes poner en pie, intruso?- Preguntó una vez más el cabecilla de todos ellos.

Aun débil, pero imponiéndose a fuerza de orgullo, Thor se puso de pie, ocultando el temblor que se apoderaba de sus piernas y sus brazos. Miró de frente a sus captores. Miró sus imponentes cascos color de bronce con enormes cuernos, a la usanza vikinga; poco a poco dirigió su mirada a Ymir, el líder, hombre de tez blanquísima, ojos azules,tan fríos, que infundían miedo. Su cabello era rojo que se juntaba en una desaliñada barba que remataba en varias trenzas.

-Bergelmii ¿dónde lo encontraron?- Preguntó una vez más Ymir.

Se dirigió al hombre que lo apaleara. Bergelmii era un soldado grueso que, a todas luces, se había entrenado para ser una máquina de combate perfecta. Vestido de color verde y capa roja, llevaba en sus manos una imponente maza. Thor había podido observar cómo él blandía esta arma como si se tratara de una navaja de bolsillo, lo que le daba la idea exacta de la fortaleza de este enemigo.

-Lo encontramos rondando cerca de donde construimos Utgard, Ymir.- Indicó. –Logró poner fuera de combate a 6 de nuestros hombres, y evadió mi golpe con la maza…- dijo imprimiendo en su voz algo de resentimiento. -…Un hombre con suerte, sin lugar a dudas, él debería de estar ya con Hela esta misma noche.

Ymir guardó silencio llevándose un dedo a la boca. Su dedo era luengo, lleno de tierra. Sus uñas amarillentas y afiladas. Verdaderamente su aspecto era aterrador.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?- preguntó finalmente Ymir imponiendo su profunda voz sobre el rechinar de la madera quemándose en el interior de la tienda.

Thor guardó silencio rehaciendo sus fuerzas. Su garganta estaba seca, le dolía respirar, pensaba que tenía rotas algunas costillas, esperaba no tener alguno de sus pulmones atravesados.

-Me envía Hilda…- Dijo imponiéndose al sufrimiento. -…Recibió informes de su rebelión y me mandó para comprobar esto.

-¿Nuestra rebelión?- Preguntó con enojo Ymir. -¿Cuándo es que Jotüngheim ha sido verdaderamente tomada en cuenta por Valhalla?- Inquirió. -¡Somos la primera línea de defensa ante los ataques de Bluegraad! ¡Somos siempre los primeros en caer en cualquier guerra! ¡Nuestro pueblo muere de hambre! ¿Qué pretende Hilda que hagamos? ¡Es incapaz de darle de comer a su propia gente!

Thor apretó la mandíbula indignado. Era obvio que este hombre hablaba su basura política todo el tiempo. Sus motivos eran propaganda que servía para asegurarse la lealtad de sus soldados. Él, mejor que nadie, conocía que sus palabras eran mentira: En el pasado Ymir había intentado unirse con alguna de las Princesas de Valhalla, su ambición había sido siempre gobernar, al ser rechazado, quedaba claro que había acudido a los bárbaros que eran rechazados de la Orden de Santos Azules de Bluegraad, los llamados Gigantes de Hielo.

-¡La Princesa Hilda es una mujer benevolente, Ymir!- Respondió finalmente Thor a las palabras del líder rebelde, el cual, observó al cautivo molesto al haber sido interrumpido en su alocución. Clavó su mirada molesta en Thor con notable disgusto.

Thor sintió un golpe en su rostro que lo hizo caer de rodillas.

-¡Cállate perro asgardiano!- Escuchó la voz de Bergelmii espetar lleno de odio. -¿Qué podíamos esperar de un faldero de Hilda más que esto?

- Yo alguna vez pensé cómo tú, Ymir.- Habló Thor limpiándose una vez más la sangre de su boca. Se puso de pie. –Alguna vez la gente de Jormungand pensó de manera similar. Indignado, decidí robarle a Hilda su alimento y repartirlo entre mi gente, un día sus guardias me descubrieron y por poco me matan, de no haber sido por la intervención de la Señorita Hilda, quien me defendió, me curó e intervino por mí. ¡Fueron nuestros propios líderes los que se quedaban con nuestra comida!- Thor fue cuidadoso al decir estas palabras, dirigiéndose ante todo, a los soldados asgardianos que se encontraban ahí también. -¡Hilda les castigó y hoy mi pueblo no tiene más hambre!

-¿Por qué pedirle a ella algo que podemos hacer nosotros mismos? ¡Si la niña no puede estar pendiente de todo, que nos deje a nosotros entonces cuidarnos a nosotros mismos!- Exigió Ymir levantando la voz, imponiendo su grito sobre las palabras del asgardiano que hiciera que los soldados que estaban a su alrededor guardaran silencio mirándose entre sí confundidos… Hilda, a pesar de todo, era una figura amada y respetada en todo Asgard.

-¿Por qué hacerlo matando a inocentes e imponiendo su voluntad antes de hablarlo con ella?- Cuestionó Thor incisivo. -¡Ymir, somos hermanos! ¡Tú eres Asgardiano! ¿Por qué aliarte con los enemigos que desean conquistar nuestra tierra? ¡No provoques un baño de sangre!

Ymir miró a Bergelmii ordenándole que golpeara a Thor una vez más. El soldado obedeció con gusto. Thor sintió como su mandíbula crujía ante el golpe del más fiero soldado al servicio de Ymir.

-He escuchado suficiente de ti, bufón. Ahora tenemos todos los motivos del mundo para poder justificar lo que hasta ahora ha pasado, tú agrediste a mis hombres ¡por órdenes del Valhalla!

-Hay una cosa que no te he dicho aún, Ymir.- Agregó Thor mirando fijamente al líder de todos ellos. –Hilda me pidió que razonara contigo, de no encontrar en ti disposición para la negociación, tendré que terminar con todos ustedes.- Concluyó con determinación. Su rostro estaba manchado de sangre, nieve y lodo. Parecía frágil. El jefe insurgente estudió el rostro de aquel hombre y supo que no era una amenaza vacía la que estaba recibiendo. Algo dentro de él le hizo pensar que debería de tomar aquella advertencia seriamente, y sin embargo, decidió sonreír.

Acto seguido prorrumpió en risotadas que rompieron el silencio con rudeza, mientras que el resto de los hombres seguían el ejemplo, insultando los oídos de Thor que continuó observando a Ymir, controlando su cólera. La fijeza de su mirada finalmente interrumpió al gigante, que calló tan rápido como había comenzado a carcajear, al mismo tiempo que sus hombres, también, enmudecieron. Ambos hombres encontraron sus miradas.

-Es tu última oportunidad, Ymir. Por favor.- El tono de Thor pareció más un ruego.

-Bergelmii…- Ymir comenzó a hablar luego de un tenso silencio, mientras iba moviendo sus ojos de Thor a las de su comandante en campo. -… Mátale y que no quede rastro de él.

Bergelmii sonrió mostrando su dentadura, tallada en los caninos para obtener una apariencia más temible. Levantando su mazo y moviéndolo con velocidad, el hombre vestido en verde con capa roja, golpeó el vientre de Thor, rompiendo el techo de la tienda en donde habían estado y lanzándolo hasta el centro del campamento.

Aquellos que estaban fuera y que fueron sorprendidos por la irrupción del hombre que cayó, se acercaron, mientras que los pocos soldados que habían presenciado la escena dentro de la tienda de Ymir, salieron emocionados ante la perspectiva de ver sangre. Bergelmii brincó detrás de dónde hubiera salido lanzado Thor; el enviado de Valhalla se levantó prontamente, trastabillando a causa del golpe y del dolor que lo desorientaban, listo para pelear.

-¡Atrás!- Advirtió a los soldados que comenzaron a rodearle. -¡No es mi intención lastimarles!

-¡Estoy fastidiado de ti, imbécil!- Bermelgii se paró delante de Thor, dejando caer su mazo con fuerza en el suelo provocando silencio entre todos. -¡Haz paz con los dioses, porque esta vez no voy a tener clemencia de ti! ¿Por qué Hilda habría mandado a un cobarde como tú y no un guerrero a combatirnos? En otras circunstancias el matar a un debilucho asgardiano como tú no me produciría ningún placer… ¡Pero tu arrogancia me tiene aburrido!- El cabello de Bergelmii comenzó a moverse sin que hubiera viento alrededor, mientras que su cuerpo parecía cubrirse de una luz de color rojo.

-¡Bergelmii, regresen a su tierra, aún puede detenerse esto!

-¿No sabes reconocer cuándo el tiempo de las palabras ha terminado, verdad?- El soldado tomó su mazo y comenzó a moverlo con velocidad por encima de su cabeza. -¡Si todos los asgardianos que defienden a Hilda son cómo tú esto será pan comido!- Los soldados comenzaron a carcajearse mientras presenciaban como encima del enorme Bergelmii, un torbellino parecía formarse justo donde giraba su mazo. -¡Tal vez las mujeres de Valhalla necesiten algo de la virilidad de Bluegraad entre sus piernas para engendrar hombres verdaderos! – Concluyó.

- ¡Cállate!- Gritó Thor cansado de los insultos del gigante, el cual, sonrió satisfecho de observar que sus palabras habían surtido el efecto que esperaba.

-¡FAUCES DE HIELO!- respondió Bergelmii, lanzando el torbellino oscuro que giraba sobre su cabeza contra Thor, el cual, fue alcanzado de lleno por el mismo, mientras que varios soldados se lanzaban contra él. La fuerza del torrente de viento, lanzó a varios hombres al aire, junto con Thor, el cual, continuaba golpeándolos con fuerza aún en el aire.

-¡Este hombre… este monstruo!- Pensó asombrado el joven asgardiano. -¡Está también matando a sus aliados!

Las fogatas del campamento se apagaron, y varias de las tiendas fueron desprendidas del suelo, lo mismo que algunos de los árboles que estaban alrededor. Muchos de sus rivales ya habían perdido el sentido y volaban como hojas al viento. -¡Debo intentar ayudarles, finalmente ellos son asgardianos!- Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el súbito impacto de varios de estos cuerpos contra una inexpugnable pared de hielo. ¡Utgard! Cayó sobre varios cuerpos de soldados, algunos que resultaron muertos ante la brutalidad del golpe contra la estructura en forma de torre que estaba siendo erigida por Ymir como símbolo de su poder. Comenzó a caer cuando, de pronto, del aire vio venir la maza de Bergelmii en su contra. El arma reventó algunos cráneos continuando su violenta trayectoria hasta golpearle una vez más en las costillas que crujieron una vez más. Un hilo de sangre comenzó a salir de la boca del asgardiano.

Se desplomó.

A su alrededor los cuerpos de los que, hasta ese momento, habían sido soldados en la insurrección de Ymir. Casi junto a él, el mazo que le había herido, se clavó en el suelo produciendo un estruendo. El asgardiano tosió. Pudo escuchar los pasos de Bergelmii, no mucho tiempo después, aproximándose. Con dificultad se puso de pie. Se tocó sus heridas y miró a su alrededor. Bergelmii era, ciertamente, el peor enemigo que jamás pudo haber imaginado.

-¡Asgardiano!- Escuchó la voz de su enemigo gritar. -¡Te tengo un regalo!- De entre los árboles un proyectil fue lanzado que cayó a la misma altura donde estaba ahora la maza que lo había herido. Con horror, Thor observó la cabeza de Ymir cercenada, mientras que de entre los árboles, que comenzaron a caer, Bergelmii y un grupo de gigantes surgieron temibles. –¡Tenemos que agradecerte!- Dijo prosiguiendo su marcha. –Me revelaste cuán inútil era depender de un traidor como Ymir. Viniste a detener al traidor, ahí está su cabeza. Ahora, yo y mis amigos hemos comprobado cuán lejos podemos llegar… ¡Al diablo Bluegraad cuando nosotros podemos ser los nuevos gobernantes de Asgard!

-¿Qué has dicho?- Preguntó Thor mirando incrédulo hacia Bergelmii, quién se detuvo a unos metros de donde él se encontraba, custodiado por 5 colosos tan corpulentos como él. Miró a su alrededor, estaba rodeado de muerte, de asgardianos. -¡A ti nunca te importó nada más que esto!- Señaló el charco de sangre que escapaba por herida del cuello mutilado.

-Y luego de Asgard ¿por qué detenerse? ¿Quién podrá contra nosotros?- Desafió Bergelmii, iniciando nuevamente su postura de ataque. El aire volvió a hacer volar sus pelos, en tanto que se iluminaba de carmesí su silueta.

Thor, desesperado, miró hacia la maza, que comenzaba a mancharse con la sangre de Ymir, pero que estaba llena de la de todos aquellos hombres que hubiera matado en su camino destructivo, corrió hacia ella e intentó levantarla con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Quieres mi maza?- Preguntó divertido Bergelmii, observando a Thor intentando levantar un arma tan grande y pesada. -¡No eres un cobarde tan inútil!- Dijo sonriendo. –Creo que puedes divertirme después de todo.- Bergelmii inició su marcha hacia Thor, abriendo sus manos, mostrando unas terribles garras que brillaron con el escarlata de su Cosmo.

-¡Mi Señor Odín!- Rogó el joven de cabellos azulados. -¡Dame la fuerza para poder proteger mi hogar! ¡Ayúdame a derrotar a este gigante que ha salpicado con la sangre de tus hijos tu tierra!-

El mazo no se movía.

-¡Eres un gusano asqueroso! ¡Jamás podrás mover mi martillo!- Sentenció Bergelmii.

-¡ODÍN!- exclamó desesperado Thor.

La estrella de Gamma de la Osa Mayor pareció brillar tanto como la estrella Polaris. El cuerpo del joven asgardiano pareció de pronto revitalizarse, mientras que una luz argentina lo rodeó.

-¿Eh?- Se detuvo Bergelmii reconociendo el estallido de Cosmo en su rival. Algo que él sólo había dominado y que no podía permitir que lograra ¡nadie más!

La maza comenzó a ceder en su peso en las manos de Thor.

-¡No lo permitiré!- Gritó Bergelmii, corriendo hacia su rival abriendo sus garras. -¡NAVAJAS DE HIELO!- Con toda su fuerza, el gigante golpeó a Thor a gran velocidad, aumentando el poder de su ataque con el de su carrera. Una enorme explosión le siguió al golpe, mientras que Thor fuera arrojado, nuevamente contra la pared de la torre de hielo, que se rajó. Algo de humo pareció levantarse mientras que la estructura se cuarteaba. Bergelmii sonrió satisfecho, esperando a que el ambiente se aclarara para ver el cadáver de su rival.

La sonrisa del cruel gigante se transformó en una mueca de incredulidad, al observar de pie, en medio del humo, a Thor, rodeado de su luz nacarada, tomando apoyo en el mango de la gran maza que se encontraba apoyada en el suelo. Parecía estar recargado a punto de caerse, su cabello caía libremente sobre su mano. Una luz roja atravesó el mango del arma partiéndolo en pequeñas astillas. ¡Thor la había usado como defensa contra las garras de Bergelmii!

-¡Maldito!- Gritó el gigante.

-¡Bergelmii, en nombre de Odín, yo terminaré con tu ambición!- Gritó el joven Thor enojado, usando lo que quedaba del mango del mazo para hacer brillar con fuerza su Cosmo, en una pureza que superaba por mucho la energía del gigante. Sin esfuerzo, olvidando el dolor, Thor levantó el arma sosteniéndola y la golpeó contra la grieta que hubiera dañado la estructura de hielo que Ymir erigiera desafiante. La cuarteadura corrió rápidamente de la base hacia arriba, partiendo en dos la atalaya que comenzó a caer.

El gigante, asombrado observó cómo el edificio caía con rapidez, aplastando, sin mayor oportunidad, a sus 5 acompañantes. Sus lastimeros quejidos fueron acallados por el derrumbe de la estructura.

-¡Tú morirás hoy aquí!- Amenazó Bergelmii, lanzándose contra Thor, haciendo brillar esta vez con más fuerza su rojo Cosmo. Thor logró esquivar los primeros dos golpes a su rostro, levantando el mazo intentó golpear al gigante, pero el salvaje rechazó el golpe lanzando el martillo lejos de ahí, cómo si se espantara una mosca. Con un movimiento certero, Bergelmii se dio la vuelta para pegar con su codo al joven, levantando su extremidad, concluyó con otro golpe en la frente del enviado de Hilda. Tomando entonces su rostro con fuerza, Bergelmii levantó al joven héroe sin mayor esfuerzo azotándole una y otra vez contra el suelo. La sangre asgardiana se mezcló con la tierra y el hielo. El dolor resultó tan intenso, que Thor comenzó a notar que perdía sus sentidos. Sus ojos parecían llevarlo a la oscuridad de la noche, mientras que, lleno de un frenesí de victoria, Bergelmii levantó al joven con sus dos manos y lo estiró entre sus brazos intentando romperlo. -¡Muere de una buena vez!

-Odín ¡no me abandones!- Suplicó Thor, pensando en su pueblo, en el rostro apacible de Hilda al confiarle esta misión. Si él caía hoy, mucha gente que él amaba podía morir. -¡Yo soy un hombre que va a defender a la Señorita Hilda y a Asgard hasta la muerte!- Pensó, luchando contra las sombras que querían atraparle.

-¡Bah!- Gritó con desprecio Bergelmii lanzándole lejos. –Será mejor que te clave en alguno de estos árboles rotos.- Dijo. El joven asgardiano fue arrojado como un guiñapo, rebotó contra el suelo rodando cerca de los restos de árboles rotos ante el paso de los Gigantes de Hielo.

Thor entreabrió sus hinchados ojos, observó que delante de él estaba el mazo que había usado para romper la torre.

-¡Una vez más!- Dijo en su mente, pidiendo una oportunidad a su dios, o quizá ordenándoselo a él mismo. -¡Solamente una vez más!- Gritando con fuerza, Thor se comenzó a poner de pie.

-¡Eres demasiado necio, asgardiano!- Dijo Bergelmii con fastidio. –¡Eres una peste que hay que exterminar de una vez por todas!- Se iluminó nuevamente en rojo.

Tomando el mazo con fuerza, Thor miró hacia el cielo para observar a Polaris brillar. Bajó su mirada, resuelto a morir en ese último golpe. Bergelmii se aproximaba, con gesto torvo dispuesto, igualmente, a terminar su pelea. Sus manos estallaron en rojo mientras vociferaba.

-¡NAVAJAS DE HIELO!

Cerrando su puño alrededor del mazo, Thor lo levantó rodeándose de Cosmoenergía. En su mente observó runas y símbolos desconocidos, su Cosmo se elevó hasta el Séptimo Sentido, producto del dolor y de haber recibido el castigo que hasta ese momento había aguantado. Olió el aire como jamás lo hiciera, percibió cada uno de los sabores en el aire, escuchó el canto de las estrellas… ¡En especial, la de Phecda!

-¡Estás muerto, asgardiano!- Dijo Bergelmii dando por sentada su victoria y sin poner cuidado en su postura de ataque.

Mirándolo con furia, Thor habló, dejando escapar vapor de su boca:

-¡No te perdonaré!- Y brillando con fuerza concluyó: -¡HÉRCULES TITÁNICO!

Incrementando el poder de la velocidad de su puño, aunado al peso del artefacto se lanzó contra el ataque de Bergelmii, regresándolo al gigante, que asombrado, observó cómo su técnica lo lastimaba a él mismo, descubriendo la grandeza que había negado en su joven enemigo, el cual, ahora lo atravesaba por el abdomen. Pensó que sufriría pero no fue así. Después de todo, este asgardiano sí conocía la misericordia, incluso contra un enemigo.

Thor cayó al suelo. Lleno de dolor, completamente extenuado. Volvía a sentir que se perdía en la inconciencia mientras que abandonaba el Séptimo Sentido.

-Gracias, Odín.- Concluyó sonriendo satisfecho.

El joven no se percató de un carruaje que llegaba a lo lejos, presidido por el Capitán de la Guardia del Valhalla, Sigfried, informado por Hilda de los acontecimientos. Corrió hasta donde pudo percibir la tenue llama de Cosmoenergía que percibía.

-¡Vamos, hombre!- Digo Sigfried admirando la destrucción que este joven causara. –Yo te ayudaré, tú no vas a morir aquí.- Dijo el jefe de dragones de la realeza. –Tú estás aquí para un destino más grande.- Thor cayó finalmente rendido, sin poder determinar si era su imaginación, o no, el tono de tristeza que había percibido en las palabras de Sigfried.

Se juró preguntárselo… cuando despertara.

**Pollux Dioscuros presenta:**

**La Leyenda de Thor.**


End file.
